Sanitary napkins have, in the past, been bundled with several napkins in a package which provided a means for keeping all the napkins clean, sanitary and undamaged. Unfortunately, this method left the napkins virtually unprotected from dirt and deforming pressures once a napkin was removed from the package and carried individually in a pocket or purse.
One innovative concept introduced in the marketplace to replace the multiple napkin package is the folding and individual packaging of sanitary napkins in a paper or plastic wrapping material. This method offers a discreet way of carrying sanitary napkins and also provides a more soil resistant product when individually carried in a purse. The outer wrap is customarily sealed around the napkin and can be easily taken off and discarded by the consumer at the time the napkin is used. Individually wrapping sanitary napkins, however, typically increases manufacturing costs associated with the requisite materials and processing of these wraps, and can ultimately result in an increased cost of the product.
Although not specifically addressing the problem of additional expense of a separate outside wrapper, Werner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,771, teaches a sanitary napkin that comprises free ends of a protective strip that extend around the extremities of the napkin and are folded over the top surface. Werner discloses that the free ends are used in this embodiment to cover and protect the body-contacting surface of the pad from inadvertent soilage before use. The protective strip of this device also serves as a means for covering the attachment adhesive means of the napkin. Werner suggests an alternative means for protecting a napkin. However, there is no teaching for the elimination of the outer wrap. This patent also fails to disclose the benefits of folding the napkin to provide a discreet way of carrying it before use. Moreover, since there is no teaching for fixing or adhering the free ends of Werner's product after folding them over the top surface of the napkin, the degree of cleanliness this product provides is questionable.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a napkin with wrapping means that provides for individual wrapping without added manufacturing and material costs. There is also a need for a less expensive napkin that can be discreetly stored until use which is also resistant to contamination and deforming pressures.